


Not Alone

by SoVeryAverageMe



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - E-Sports, Fluff, M/M, Nervous!Asahi, Noya is literally the best at pep talks, Supportive!Noya, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: It's 15 minutes before the finals of Worlds and Asahi is having a freak out. Good thing that Nishinoya is there to calm him down.





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wildcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=12696645#cmt12696645) for SASO 2017. 
> 
> I don't know that much about the e-sports world, so some things might be less than accurate!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Asahi paced nervously backstage. The finals were starting in only  _fifteen_  minutes. In fifteen short, measly minutes he would have to go out on that stage for the entire world to see.   
  
He started to anxiously open and close his hands, trying not to clench them too hard into fists. He heard a production assistant yell out that they only had ten more minutes before the match began.  
  
A gentle hand took his hand into their palm and stopped his latest round of nervous gestures, which comprised of flicking his fingers open and closed.  
  
“Nervous, Asahi-san?” He looked away from production assistants, camera people, and coffee interns getting ready for the game to see his teammate, Nishinoya, looking up at him. Unlike Asahi, his face showed his excitement, and his body was practically vibrating with energy.   
  
“A little,” Asahi replied, trying to play it off with a smile, but he failed miserably. His tall form slumped and he put his hand in his hair, pulling and twisting the ends.   
  
“You look shorter than I do when you slump like that,” Noya laughed, light and airy, like he didn’t have a care in the world. He laughed like the fact that they would be on the  _world_  stage wasn’t a bother to him in the slightest. “You better get that look off your face before Suga-san looks over here.”   
  
Asahi really does smile at that, thinking about his friend’s unusual way of showing his love. Noya nodded to himself, like he’s successfully brought Asahi out of his pre-match anxiety spiral.   
  
“How are you so confident?” Asahi asked. He had been wanting to ask for a while, wondering how his shorter friend could always act like he didn’t have a care in the world, especially when they were about to have the most important game of their lives.   
  
Noya had a contemplative look on his face. “Truthfully?”   
  
Asahi nodded.   
  
“Sometimes I  _do_  get nervous, but, in that moment, I think about how I have the best players I know playing right beside me,  _especially_  my favorite DPS player in the entire world.” He gave Asahi a knowing look before continuing, “I think about I much I trust you guys to do your jobs so I can do mine. I trust the amount of hours that we’ve put into this. And... and I know that you guys will be fighting to the very end no matter what.”   
  
Noya clasped his hands around the edges of his team jacket and flares it out around himself, “I’m proud to be wearing this jacket. There’s no one else I would rather play with.” Noya then gave a small, wry smile, “And no matter what happens, I still got to play the game I love, with people I love. Just think about how far we’ve come since the LAN parties in Daichi’s basement.”  
  
Asahi stood in awe. He knew they were lucky to have a player as talented as Noya playing support for them, but he’s only just realizing how amazing it is to have a _friend_ like him.   
  
“Of course,” Nishinoya quirked a sly smile, “You could just think about this instead.” He pulled on the ends of Asahi’s jacket, pulling his face down towards his. Noya slowly slipped up onto his tiptoes and leaned in towards Asahi, giving him plenty of time to pull away.   
  
He doesn’t.   
  
They kissed. Asahi’s entire world was taken up by the feeling, smell, and  _love_  of Nishinoya. The chaos of backstage faded away and Asahi is only left with the feeling of Noya’s lips on his. He pulled back, hearing the the ends of the wolf whistles his teammates were sending their way.   
  
Noya smiled at him, and pulling gently at his hand said, “Come on, we’ve got to go hear Daichi’s pre-match pep talk. We can kiss more after we win Worlds.”  
  
Asahi smiled back, words full of promise and hope, “Yeah. After we win Worlds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here!](http://soveryaverageme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
